


Answer this Dare (I have something 'special' planned for you)

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Category: Assassination Classroom, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Gen, Karma and Kirara make a scary team, Pranks and Practical Jokes, R.I.P. Gakushuu, R.I.P. Virtuosos, and enjoy it, don't let the prankster and the person with the dark aesthetics hang out, seriously now, they'll create chaos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: The Five Virtuosos take up Karma's dare to go to the forest surrounding the 3-E building during the night.A bad decision, really, Gakushuu thinks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween is upon us and I got a funny little idea (and a similar, sad one) but I didn't want to ruin your holiday with feels, so here you are!  
> A special shoutout to  
> [xshiori_aki](http://archiveofourown.org/users/xshiroi_aki/pseuds/xshiroi_aki)
> 
> for being brainstorming ideas for pokemon teams with me  
> See end notes for the characters' teams and special notes about them.

 

It was an intense battle, as their battles usually went. And this was a victory for Karma and his Lucario. And watching Karma's smug expression in this victory of his annoyed Gakushuu to no end. On the other hand, it was a great feat for someone to hold against the redhead under normal circumstances, since he was in such a good coordination with his pokemon, especially with his Lucario, that he was going to acknowledge. Though sometimes, he wondered if he should report Akabane for participating in illegal battles. It should have been expected of him to do so, but if he did and the other got expelled, he'd lose the only person worthy to be his rival.

 

Said battles were illegal for one reason and one reason only: pokemon battles were only one part, the other being hand-to-hand combat between their trainers. Apparently, his rival was a genius in that area as well, and said battles actually contributed in the school's resident devil to be less violent.

 

"I have a suggestion. A dare, if you will. I'm sure you'd like to know what makes 3-E being good at battling."

"And that is...?"

 "Why don't you come into the forest around the 3-E building tonight?" the redhead suggested.

"And why is that a dare?"

A chuckle followed the question, as if it was a funny joke. "We have P.E. around the forest. I'm not having you do what we do, of course, just a walk around the forest. That's all."

"Fine. Under certain conditions."

"Name them."

"One: You'll be coming alone, with only one pokemon if you wish for a companion. Two, I can bring others with me."

"Agreed, but you and your friends need to have only one pokemon with you as well."

"Deal."

And they parted ways, both already thinking they had outsmarted the other.

 

-//-

 

 

"And this is what happened." Gakushuu concluded. "Will you come?"

Ren stops petting his Roselia, offering a smile. "Of course! And I'm sure the others agree with me."

Gakushuu received three nods right then, and they prepared for the challenge.

 

-//-

 

"So, let me get this straight." Hazama Kirara said, while watching her Misdreavus playing with Karma's Zoroark, while avoiding looking her classmate in the eyes. "You offered a dare to the Five Virtuosos to come into the woods at night. But have you thought what could happen if they find about Korosensei? How could we explain that to everyone? Because there's no way they'd keep it a secret!"

"It's no problem~" Karma chuckled. "See, they're not going to even come close to our class building. Because they're getting the scare of their lives. And this is where I need your help, or rather, your co-operation."

"Scare them? I'm in."

"Great! So, this is what I have in mind, feel free to throw your thoughts whenever. First things first,....."

 

-//-

 

When the five of them reach the beginning of the mountain trail, Karma is already there, petting a Phanpy, a sight that caused quite a few eyebrows in confusion. Akabane Karma, with a cute looking pokemon? What was next?

"I didn't know you could be like this, Akabane."

"Like what, Asano? Caring? Loving? Not everyone is afraid to show affection in front of others like you do, you know."

"What do you mean by that?!"

"Nothing, nothing~" the redhead teased. "Now, shall we? It's not a short walk and I'm sure you'd prefer to reach the top and be back before midnight."

"And why is that?" asked Araki, standing right next to his loyal Zebrastrika.

"My guess would be that the pokemon coming out at night are aggressive." replied Koyama, watching his Gastly floating around back and forth.

"I say let them come!" was Seo's reply. "Mandibuzz and I have been itching for a fight!!"

"I think it'll be better if we avoided pointless battles and leave that to the experts." Ren suggested, to which Gakushuu agreed with a silent nod.

"Right, right!" Karma intervened. "So please follow the expert around!"

 

 _Not that you're going to last to the top tonight~_ Karma thought.

 

Halfway through the way, a scream echoes through the forest. It's definitely the voice of a distressed female, perhaps even a girl their age, which has Ren running towards the direction from where the scream came, proclaiming loudly that he's going to save the damsel in distress. His friends run after him, leaving Karma behind.

 

Karma hears a Murkrow caw, and counts. Thirteen caws, and it makes him grin.

The plan can proceed to the next phase.

 

-//-

 

"There's no one here!"

"I swear it came fron this way!"

"But how do we go back to the trail? We don't even know where we are!"

 

A rustling of leaves catches their attention and turns their eyes towards that direction. Relief shows in their faces when they see Karma's Phanpy, but worry returns when they realise said person wasn't there.

 

_(Hey, have you gotten all that?)_

_(Yes, yes. Action is switching on your side.)_

 

Phanpy hides behind Ren, sensing something wrong.

Steps echo through the silence, and Phanpy lets out a fearful cry.

"Shhh, everything is going to be fine." Ren tries to soothe it.

 

Footsteps come their way, and a familiar figure appears.

It's Karma, but something isn't right.

 

He stands and stares at them, blank, but glowing eyes and a wide grin.

Slow steps, and _he_ aproaches them.

Panic rises and they feel the need to run away.

 

Laughter echoes in the forest and Karma jumps out from a tree. "Good job, buddy~ We scared them good!" and he approaches the doppelganger, giving them a hug. It's that moment that the illusion breaks and Karma's accomplice takes a quick photo of him hugging his Zoroark.

Kirara steps out of the bushes, smiling satisfied at the results. "We'll show this to class tomorrow." she suggests, and Karma can't help but agree.

"Yes, everyone is going to have the laugh of their lives~!"

**Author's Note:**

> I swear this was a good idea for a fic but I completely destroyed it.
> 
> Hazama Kirara: one of the easiest to make a team for, thanks to her ''dark aesthetic''. Ghost/Dark are her prefered types. Team consisting of Gothitelle, Misdreavus, Spiritbomb, Murkrow, Driflim and Yamask.
> 
> Akabane Karma: His first pokemon was a Riolu, now a Lucario that can Mega Evolve, Phanpy (exchanged his Mawlie with Nagisa, of Impish nature), Sneasel, Trapinch (it takes long for him to evolve it, probabbly a Vibrava by the time of this fic), Sableye, Zoroark (followed Karma around as a Zorua, knows Foul Play). Lucario and Sableye have the Prankster ability.
> 
> Asano Gakushuu: Altaria was his first pokemon (has it since childhood and is very cuddly with it.... in secret), Kadabra, Drapion, Houndour, an Alolan Sandslash, a Blaziken that can Mega Evolve and always itches for a fight with Karma's Lucario.
> 
> The Virtuosos have only one each, and definitely not because we got lazy. And these were our picks:  
> Sakakibara Ren: Roselia  
> Koyama Natsuhiko: Gastly  
> Sen Tomoya: Mandibuzz  
> Araki Teppei: Zebrastrika


End file.
